Hokage
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Ser Hokage no es fácil. hay muchos responsabilidades y poco tiempo para expresarle ala persona que amas tus sentimientos. Naruto y Sasuke siguen siendo amigos pero el cargo los va distanciando mas y mas haciendo que nazcan una serie de conflictos cada vez mas peliagudos.
1. Rutina del Hokage

Buenas a Todos! esta es una historia que escribí hace bastante tiempo y a la única persona que se lo dí a leer se rió de mi. Aún así es un trabajo que personalmente me gusta y espero que disfruteis**.**

**NARUTO** es propiedad de** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

**NUEVO HOKAGE  
****_Rutina del Hokage_****  
**_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

El Hokage reviso los papeles una vez más. Debía tenerlo todo en orden, era la primera vez que hacia ese papeleo… Tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja Hubieron Muchas bajas y por tanto muchas vacantes. Hizo Llamar a los candidatos para que se presentaran ante el. Alzó la mirada y tras examinarles Tomó la decisión de dejar de hacerles esperar. Extendió el primer papel.

- Sai, ¿ese es el nombres que quieres conservar?-  
- Así es Hokage-sama, con este nombre he descubierto una etapa en mi vida nueva; me ha dado suerte y quiero conservarlo…además con ese nombre también nos conocimos…- Sai sonrió con sinceridad cada vez le costaba menos.  
- Así sea…A partir de hoy los Anbu estarán a tu cargo. Espero mucho de ti…-  
- Gracias Hokage-sama.- recogió su papel con su nueva asignación con una reverencia.  
- Haruno Sakura….- Llamó y esta se hizo ver como presente - El Hospital de Konoha está a tu cargo, así como investigación y análisis biológico. También espero mucho de ti…-  
- Hai! - La pelirosa estaba contenta con su nuevo cargo. Imito lo que Sai hizo antes que ella. Miró a Naruto y le sonrió abiertamente  
- Nara Shikamaru, seguirá con Investigación… ahora está en una misión así que se lo entregaré más tarde…- Apartó el papel a un lado. Sólo quedaba uno.  
- Y por último…- Alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente misteriosa.  
El último miembro cogió el papel mientras el resto le sonreía con complicidad.  
- Que….¿Qué es esto? – miro al Hokage que entrelazo los dedos delante suyo esperando la reacción – ¡¿Cómo que instructor?!- Se quejó amargamente, esperaba un cargo mejor, no era que le molestara pero…lo que realmente le molestó fue lo que seguía. Volvió a leerlo.  
'Instructor del Equipo 7 y en el momento que tengas libre….Trata de superarme. Dobe'  
- ¡Esto no te lo perdono Sasuke-Teme!- Uzumaki Naruto estalló, hasta de forma oficial tenía que menos preciarle.  
- ¡Ora! Naruto, ya no es Sasuke -kun es 'Hokage –sama' un respeto!- Sakura le sujetó del cuello de la ropa y le sacudió.  
- ¡Me da igual. Para mi seguirá siendo un TEME!-  
Sakura apretó el cuello de Naruto y Sai empezó a reír suavemente mirando la escena. Aunque para Uchiha Sasuke, Séptimo Hokage, estaba siendo divertido también no era el momento ni el lugar.  
- Suficiente, ya hemos terminado, recoged vuestras cosas e instalaos en vuestros nuevos puestos de trabajo.- se puso en pie mirando como sus ex compañeros se ponían serios y abandonaron la sala.  
Naruto miró de reojo al Hokage con una clara expresión de rabieta…  
- Pse…- cerró tras de sí la puerta.

.

.

.

No era el momento ni el lugar tampoco, pero tampoco se podía controlar...Sasuke detuvo el golpe apoyándose con las dos manos encima de la mesa, varios de los papeles se cayeron al suelo. Maldijo aquello, con lo que le había costado mantenerlos ordenados todo el día, ese Dobe se lo arruinaba todo. Ese mismo Dobe se abalanzó sobre él; pudo notar como todo su ser se estremeció al notar a Naruto rozando el hombro. Se giró apartándole, antes que se alejara de su alcance, le cogió de su estúpido mono naranja y lo atrajo hacia él, de un fuerte tirón, que el rubio no esperaba, le besó. Enroscó su lengua con la de ese maldito bullero; este se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer o reaccionar. Sasuke decidió tirarle de espaldas contra la mesa. Naruto trató de detener el golpe y tiró casi todo los papeles.

- No tires mi trabajo…tú usuratonkachi.  
- ¡Ha-Has sido tú quien lo ha hecho!- Naruto pareció confundido no era así como pensaba que iría la cosa. Sasuke le miró fijamente  
- Será mejor que te vayas. No voy a cambiarte el cargo. – se apartó del rubio maldiciendo su poco autocontrol. Le había besado. – Y recoge todo lo que has tirado.- Naruto no puso objeción, recogió las cosas en silencio con una crispante lentitud.  
El Hokage tomó asiento de nuevo mirando hacia la puerta sin hacer nada, con la expresión más relajada e impasible que pudo. Cuando Naruto termino de recogerlo todo miro a Sasuke que empezó comprobar que todo estaba en orden.  
- Sasuke….sobre lo de antes…- Naruto empezó a hablar con nerviosismo.  
_"Sabía que no podía dejarlo así…"_ Maldijo por sus adentros.  
- Simplemente olvídalo…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.  
- ¡¿Como quieres que lo olvide!? NO ha sido accidente, ¡esta vez has sido tú quien...!  
- ¿Quieres saberlo?- Apartó los papeles y entrelazó los dedos mientras su cabeza pensaba con desesperación como evadirse de aquello. Cómo podía explicarle a su mejor amigo que sentía atracción por el; cada vez que cruzaban sus ataques se sentía más atraído por Naruto, siempre ganaba él, excepto la última vez, durante la cuarta guerra ninja…y comprendió que no era competitividad, ni siquiera respeto, lo que sentía por el rubio era algo mucho más visceral…Naruto Tragó saliva y asintió con la mandíbula y hombros en completa tensión. – Entonces te lo daré como recompensa cuando seas Hokage…- Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y continúo ordenando los papeles.  
- ¡AHHH, ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!  
- ¡Vete ya! O haré a que te saquen a rastras!- El moreno sintió su sien palpitar al dedicarle una mirada asesina.  
- ¡Pues empieza a llamarles!  
- Como quieras…

La puerta de su despacho sonó. Dió permiso para que entrara sin levantar siquiera la vista del papeleo.  
- Le he llevado personalmente a su casa Hokage-sama - Sai sonrió como era su costumbre tras dar una buena noticia.  
- Buen trabajo, aunque para esa misión tan estúpida se lo podrías haber confiado a cualquiera…- Alzó la mirada a la vez que se llevaba una de las manos sobre uno de sus cargados hombros.  
- Es raro que Naruto-Kun se quede dormido en cualquier lado-  
- Es tarde… Me iré a casa, Lo mismo va por ti…- Empezó a recoger y dejar las cosas en los archivadores. Sai desapareció con la primera orden.

Su casa no estaba a más de 200 m de su despacho, en el edificio contiguo tenía una habitación, un pequeño salón para las reuniones y más apartado una pequeña cocina. Como decoración sólo había unas Poesías que pertenecieron a la Godaime y a su vez al Sandaime. No le molestaba tenerlos ahí colgado, sólo iba para tomar el té y dormir….y a eso iba, a hacerse una buen té antes de dormir.

El té calentaba sus manos y su aroma le relajaba. Había trabajado sobre una tensión que le había dejado la espalda agarrotada.

- Sasuke….sobre lo de antes…-  
- Simplemente olvídalo-

Aquel recuerdo no paró de retumbar en su cabeza, como tampoco el calor de los labios y el sabor de Naruto. Apretó los ojos con nerviosismo. Ni él mismo se explicaba porque había hecho eso…Naruto solo fué a gritarle y a quejarse como siempre hacía, Godaime también sufrió lo mismo seguramente…como cuando era un crío, no había cambiado nada…Pero se había vuelto un ninja sobresaliente, le llegó a vencer a él y su visión de Naruto cambió radicalmente. Dejó la taza de té en la pequeña mesita y entrelazó los dedos para dejar descansar la frente sobre ellos, apretó los labios.

_"Como voy a decirle que ardía de deseos por él; no podía decidirme en si querer tomarle o que me tomara él a mi…"_

Aquellos pensamientos eran vergonzosos en un hombre...pero más sobre tu mejor amigo. Dejó que el té se enfriara y fue directo a la cama…Mañana iba a ser un día duro.

- Bienvenido todos a la academia ninja. Aquí os formaremos bajo la atenta mirada de los hokages…- Iruka Sensei siempre hacia el mismo discurso, Sasuke lo recordaba de cuando él mismo llegó a la academia…- Y ahora unas palabras del Hokage!-

Ahí iba el tan odiado momento… estaba lleno de niños y de padres…padres que si sabían quién era él. Padres que sabían que en esa misma academia se creó a un monstruo como él. Paseó la mirada por los niños para memorizar aquellas caras, como también lo hizo el Sandaime con su promoción. Quiso sonreír, como hizo el anciano, pero se limitó a repetir sus palabras.

- ¡Enhorabuena a todos! Espero que os esforcéis mucho…en vuestro camino para llegar a ninjas- Recordó cómo tras esas palabras se giró disimuladamente a su padre…

La brisa de aquel atardecer era reconfortante, se dedicó a saborearla con su piel, mientras sus negros mechones le hacían unas leves cosquillas en las mejillas. Era agradable. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los Hokages devolviéndole la mirada. El mismo estaba siendo Tallado. Era una sensación extraña. En un par de semanas Iruka-sensei traería a sus estudiantes para darle la lección del significado de esas piedras talladas y como Hokage debería estar presente. No era tanto la molestia de estar con los niños mientras tenía un montón de papeleo, era el no saber dar la cara. ¿Quién era el para decir cuál era el camino recto? Aun sentía las manchas de su corrupción en la yema de sus dedos y el reflejo de sus crímenes en sus ojos.

- Ha sido un día duro?- Justo frente a él apareció una lata de té frío. No era de su gusto….era muy tradicional pero de la voz que venía no quería darle ó la lata de té.  
- Más bien aún no ha terminado…- lo abrió y dio un sorbo dándose la vuelta para ver a Sai. – Eres mi guardia personal pero tampoco hace falta que me alimentes…  
- No lo hago porque esté en mis funciones Hokage-sama, me preocupo por ud.- sonrió  
- Mi mayor peligro ahora es morir sepultado por reclamaciones y solicitudes…- Dió otro sorbo al té tan frío que le apuñalaba su cabeza como agujas.  
- No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor…  
- No lo tengo, eres tú que con poco se conforma…- Miró a Sai. Era curioso como acabo confiado en la persona que le iba a sustituir. – Vamos, quiero dar una vuelta.

Como era de esperar Sai se encargó de escoltar sin decir palabra, hasta que se detuvo donde antes estaba el pequeño lago donde cada atardecer iba a llorar a su familia, en su lugar había un parque infantil. Se sentó en uno de los bancos viendo como los padres se llevaban a sus hijos bajo los gritos "es hora de irnos" "¿qué vas a querer cenar?"

- Hokage – sama…¿podría haceros una pregunta un tanto personal…?  
- Sorpréndeme… - dejó escapar un suspiro.  
- ¿Por qué me ha puesto a mí como guardia personal?…¿por qué no a Naruto-kun?…al fin al cabo os conocéis, vuestros lazos son muy fuerte, el daría todo por ti…  
- Precisamente por eso…No quiero que me proteja más, ya va siendo hora que piense en él.- apenas esbozó una ligera sonrisa al decir aquello- ese idiota…-  
- Entiendo…- Sai pareció pensativo pero asintió comprendiéndolo.  
- Ahora lo que necesitaría serían buenos consejeros, me estoy dando cuenta que no puedo abarcarlo todo yo solo…Shikamaru sin duda es mi mejor elección, he pensado en Yamanata Ino y Hyuuga Neji…-  
- Y ¿por qué Naruto-Kun de Instructor…?  
- Estas empezando a preguntar mucho….¿te ha dicho que me lo preguntaras?-  
- No Hokage-sama…es sólo mi propia curiosidad-  
El parque quedó vacío cuando el último niño que parecía abandonado corrió a brazos de su madre pensando que le había olvidado y se fue derretido en llanto con su madre. Sai y el Hokage quedaron en silencio en compañía de las alargadas sombras mientras el sol empezaba a tocar el horizonte de las montañas.  
- Sabes perfectamente cómo me convertí en Hokage ¿verdad?...  
- Si, estuve presente…fue bastante…  
- Impredecible…-sonrió para sí con sinceridad, cuando el sol desapareció del horizonte, el hokage se levantó - el día ya ha terminado. Volvamos a casa a descansar.

Una sonora palmada se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación al igual que el quejido contenido.  
- Contractura Hokage- sama ¡Tiene que hacer más ejercicio!- Haruno Sakura apuntó el motivo de la visita en su libreta.  
- ¿Y cuando lo hago. Entre las solicitudes o las quejas?- Sasuke trató de omitir el escozor de su espalda aunque también le escocían los ojos tratando de contener la lagrimilla traicionera.  
- ¡¿por qué me preguntas a mi?! Eres el Hokage, ¡puedes tomar las decisiones que quieras! Además esto se debe a que tienes un musculatura bien formada y al abandonarte estas sufriendo las consecuencias! – se giró mirándole con algo de indiscreción a lo que Sasuke alzó una ceja- ¡T….tu...eres el Hokage de Konoha! Tienes también que estar en forma!  
- Para eso tenemos a Naruto…- se empezó a subir el kimono para cubrirse tras el análisis médico; no había empezado a subirlo cuando recibió un carpetazo en toda la cabeza. – Tsk… Te has vuelto muy agresiva…- las manos volaron a su cabeza para apartar la carpeta de encima suyo-  
- No hables de Naruto así…- El rostro de Sakura estaba ensombrecido. Sasuke sintió un ligero sabor amargo – ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha tenido que sufrir por tenerte aquí y ahora?-  
- ….No le pedí nada  
- Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir ¿verdad? Desde que has vuelto a Konoha apenas le has visto… siempre estas ocupado ¡Todos lo estamos! Pero a Naruto pareces evitarle ¡constantemente!...Me ha contado lo que paso…  
- …Qué pasó ¿cuándo?...-  
- En tu despacho Sasuke-kun….- Sakura permaneció con el semblante nublado de alguna manera, lo que produjo en el moreno un escalofrío de pavor, si le había contado lo del beso ¿querría matarle? O peor aún ¿lo difundiría?- ¡Cuando le echaste del despacho sin darle motivos del porque no quieres verle!  
- …- Sasuke sintió que sus hombros pesaban menos y se volvió a colocar el kimono- No es algo tan dramático…- suspiro con suficiencia  
- Se siente utilizado!- Sakura estalló mirándole con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – Cree que le odias por lo que hizo…aunque pensara que era lo mejor para ambos, en especial para ti…abandonó su sueño por ti Sasuke-kun…¿por qué?...- las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control por las mejillas de la joven.- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel e ingrato con la gente que te quiere?! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacernos daño?-  
- Gracias por todo Doctora - Su voz fué monótona como la mirada que le dedicó a la chica que una vez le entregó su corazón y él simplemente lo ignoró como algo sin valor.-

_"Ser Hokage es una mierda…No entiendo cómo puedes desear esto…"_

Mas que quitarse su kimono, que le distinguía como Hokage, se lo arrancó de mala gana tirándolo en uno de los asientos de su residencia. Las palabras de Haruno le dolieron, ellos no sabían cómo se sentía haciendo lo que hacía, aquello estaba siendo más duro que el estar con Orochimaru. Ahí sabía que cada día que pasara al no verlos borraría los rostros de su corazón y con suerte llegaría el día que los olvidaría o solo sería un recuerdo en el cual esbozar una sonrisa; pero estando ahí viéndoles aunque fuera poco solo recibía reproches por su parte. Cerró los Ojos esperando encontrar un sueño conciliador para contrarrestar lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

- Aquí, en estas piedras, están tallados los 7 Hokages que ha habido en la aldea! El primero y Fundador de nuestra aldea Senju Hashirama! Gracias a él…- Iruka continuó con la explicación a aquellos niños que miraban las piedras  
"Más aburridos que interesados" sonrió para sus adentros. La clase fue interrumpida por una persona que llegó con retraso.

- ¿Ocurre algo Konohamaru?- Quiso saber el ya tan experimentado profesor.  
- No, perdona Iruka-sensei…sólo quise acercarme a ver más de cerca la estatua de mi abuelo….  
- Precisamente iba a hablar de él…-Comunicó el profesor.- ¿Quieres hablar de el?-  
- Sí, lo haré…al fin al cabo yo estuve presente cuando se hizo esa brecha en la cara….¿Sabéis por qué es?- Se inclinó hacia los chicos que negaron los que aún prestaban atención- Porque fue un presagio..de que iba a morir…Protegiendo la Villa, de un monstruo llamado Orochimaru…- Konohamaru miró a Sasuke convenientemente que simplemente se limitó a sonreír de medio lado ante la mirada desafiante del muchacho.  
- Bueno …pasemos a Yondaime…El cuarto murió también en campo de batalla…  
- ¿Por qué la sexta cara no tiene rostro?- Preguntó con inocencia una niña.  
- Preguntemosle al Hokage...seguro que lo sabe…- el Joven Sarutobi no iba en son de paz.  
- ¡Sarutobi Konohamaru! ¡Más respeto! ¡Aunque seas el nieto del tercero, no te da derecho a….!- La mano del hokage hizo que Iruka callara.  
- No, me corresponde a mi decirlo como ha dicho- Con un gesto suave que quitó el asfixiante sombrero con el kanji del fuego que le identificaba como Hokage.- Yo nací y crecí en esta aldea…hasta que decidí abandonarla por venganza. Fui el pupilo de Orochimaru, el monstruo que asesinó al tercero.- Sin duda eso hizo que los niños se fijaran en él mucho más.- Los años pasaron y me convertí en un Ninja renegado y peligroso, Asesiné al que iba a ser el sexto Hokage….- Aquello produjo una contención de aliento en general pero su atención estaba centrada en Konohamaru que le miraba fijamente y los labios apretados.- No contento con haber matado al responsable vine para destruir a Toda Konoha…pero mis planes fueron truncados por el que iba a ser el Sexto Hokage de nuevo…- sólo en ese momento apartó la mirada recordando a Naruto.  
- ¿Lo mataste también?- Preguntó uno de los niños lo que provocó que afilara la sonrisa.  
- Créeme que lo intente con todas mis fuerzas…- Cuando le dirigió la mirada todos los niños se apretaron entre ellos al conocer por primera vez un Sharingan. – Odiaba esta villa porque al tener estos ojos pensaba que le pertenecía a mi familia y no a la de los anteriores Hokages. Pero no,…me detuvo un ninja que iba ser el Sexto Hokage…pero no me mato…al contrario cuando todo hubo acabado y la gente le proclamó Hokage,…- su mirada pasó a aquel sombrero. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

.

.

.

La aldea detuvo su reconstrucción para aclamar al sexto Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto. Se lo tenía merecido había salvado a la villa 2 veces de a saber qué Monstruo más cruel….Pain, Tobi, Madara…y de él mismo. Sasuke estaba encadenado, pero le permitieron ver la ceremonia a lo lejos con el consentimiento del ahora Hokage.

Todo eran gritos de alegría y el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto retumbaba en toda la villa, él sonreía, sonreía sinceramente. El payaso de la clase era un verdadero héroe, había protegido no sólo a los seres que quería y finalmente hasta su sueño se hizo realidad, era Hokage y todos le reconocían. Nadie podía decirle que no se lo hubiera ganado.  
No habría sorpresa alguna en la historia si no fuera que Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia él abriéndose paso entre la gente y ordenó a los Anbu que le quitaran los grilletes, Sasuke le miró extrañado a la vez que se masajeaba las muñecas doloridas.

- Sasuke ya no eres un prisionero de Konoha…a partir de hoy…- Se sonrió con aquella sonrisa de bobo ilusionado y se sacó el sombrero colocándose lo encima a él. – ¡Serás tú el Hokage!  
- Q-Qué estás haciendo, DOBE ¿¡Para qué quiero yo éste ridículo sombrero?!- Luchó por quitárselo de encima mientras Naruto luchaba por ponérselo bajo la atónita mirada de toda la villa.  
- ¡Que te lo quedes Teme! ¡Es una orden del Hokage!  
- ¡No soy parte de Konoha no tengo porque obedecerte!  
- ¡Deja esa tonteria de ninja renegado Cool que te cagas y pedante insoportable!- Sasuke aún estaba resentido de sus heridas mientras Naruto gracias a su sangre Uzumaki, se curaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.- ¡Quédatelo! Sasuke…- Le sujetó de los brazos y le miró de aquella manera…aquella manera que no pudo apartar los ojos de los suyos y centró toda su atención en él, ni el mejor de los Genjutsus le hacía caer a tal hipnosis que de los ojos del rubio.- Sasuke, eres el Genin más fuerte que conozco…  
- Ge…¿genin?  
- ¡Así es!- Sonrió de aquella manera de nuevo.- No pasamos el examen de grado medio ¿recuerdas?- así que Como Hokage no quiero ni pensar lo que llegaras a hacer Sasuke.  
- Menuda estupidez…  
- Además, el enmascarado habrá dicho muchas mentiras pero…si algo se es que dejó a la villa en buenas manos, todo lo que has hecho lo hiciste para proteger a tu clan…- no había sido necesario recordarle aquello- Por favor usa tu fuerza para protegernos a todos, déjanos ser la familia que te acoja y defiéndenos a todos.

.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció con los ojos cerrados pero todos le estaban mirando.  
- El sexto abdicó y me convirtió a mi en séptimo hokage. Eso es todo…-se colocó el sombrero- Es por eso que ahora es mi deber el defenderos a todos…pero sólo lo podre hacer si me aceptáis como tal, no dependéis de mí, yo dependo de vosotros. – paso a mirar la roca sin rostro- Su mandato fue muy corto…así que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle molde….  
- Y que paso con aquel Ninja que dejó de ser Hokage…  
- Aquel Ninja, es conocido por todos. Preguntadle a vuestros padres-

Al fin terminó todo aquello, simplemente quería degustar su ansiado te, pero estaba demasiado caliente; como la cabeza de aquel chico, Konohamaru quiso una audiencia especial y no tuvo objeción, cuanto antes lo despachara, antes se quitaría una molestia de encima…

- Naruto –Niichan es el verdadero Hokage ¡Y yo no te reconozco como tal! ¡Te aprovechaste de su buenas intenciones para conseguir estar en lo más alto!  
- Fu…- resopló sin poder evitar su sorna - ¿Piensas que esto es un buen trabajo?  
- ¡Es el que hacía mi abuelo! ¡Por el que murió! ¡Y por el que Naruto-Nichan ha luchado todos estos años por alcanzar! ¿Por qué aceptaste ser Hokage si no te gusta serlo!? ¡Devuélvele el derecho a Naruto-Niichan! Solo él se lo merece!

Sai observó a Konohamaru y después desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke que lo escuchaba sin inmutarse con su característica pose con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. Escuchó al joven desahogarse y se mantuvo en silencio un momento para meditar su respuesta.

- Sai, déjanos a solas…  
- Como ordenéis Hokage-sama…- Sai se retiró mirando por última vez a Sasuke que se recostó en la silla. Cerró la puerta y se ocuparía que nadie les interrumpiera.  
- Sé que respetas el trabajo de tu abuelo y sé que como Naruto deseas ser Hokage. Pero aun asi no deja de ser un trabajo pesado y de papeleo en su mayoría…Naruto estaría perdiendo aquí entre estos papeles.  
- ¡No soy tonto, no hay solo administración! Sé que también hay misiones importantes para mantener la paz en la villa…  
- Eso sería antes…te recuerdo que fue Naruto quien consiguió un acuerdo de paz en las 5 naciones, por lo que esas misiones especiales para la seguridad de Konoha ya no son una prioridad…- Konohamaru apretó los labio pero aun no estaba conforme.  
- ¡¿Por qué un simple instructor?! Naruto Niichan tiene mucho más nivel para eso!  
- Mi anterior mentor, Hatake Kakashi, también estaba mucho más cualificado que en entrenar unos aburridos genin; pero es lo que se le asignó y quiso continuar haciendo…- Suspiró - y hablando de Naruto…No olvidemos que él es el héroe de la villa…  
- Por eso mismo debería ser Hokage  
- Por eso mismo NO debe ser Hokage- aquella respuesta dejó a Konohamaru sin entenderlo aun- Estar aquí sentado con el papeleo tu fama de héroe queda eclipsada, no sería la primera vez que un Héroe de Guerra al meterse en política acaba siendo odiado por la gente. Los kages, por duro que parezca, se acaban convirtiendo en un aburrido tema que estudiar para aprobar una asignatura…y todos dudamos que el Hokage sea realmente ese héroe que todos dicen ser….seguro que tu lo habrás pensado de tu abuelo…- Por la forma que desvió por un momento la mirada supo que estaba en lo cierto y sonrió de lado triunfal- Puede que a ojos de muchos esté haciéndole un feo a Naruto, pero lo que estoy haciendo es que forje el futuro de Konoha con sus propias manos.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Los alumnos aprenden de sus mentores, no de sus Hokages. Si Naruto permanece como instructor, instruirá y hará fuerte a gente como él. Transmitirá sus enseñanzas no sólo de técnicas sino de un mundo en paz a sus alumnos, y estos alumnos se lo transferirán a los suyos…Si Naruto se sentara aquí no podría hacerlo…. Conoces a Naruto, es un Animal de campo no sirve para pelearse contra las enmiendas ni problemas burocráticos…- sonrió levemente al recordar la negatividad del rubio. En el examen de Chunin no pudo ni memorizar la clave que le dió.  
- Entonces ¿lo mantienes alejado de sus responsabilidades como Hokage para que extienda sus enseñanzas?  
- También le mantengo caliente el sitio. Algún día cuando se le bajen los humos creo que llevara bien este trabajo, pero no es ahora.- Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de hablar, nunca hablaba tanto.- Si lo has entendido no tenemos nada más que hablar, espero que este asunto quede entre nosotros dos, es así como debe ser.  
- ¡Si! Hokage sama- parecía más satisfecho después de la conversación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.  
El silencio en la sala era algo agobiante, pero Sasuke se lo creyó bien merecido…extendió la mano a su taza de té y le dio un sorbo.  
- …esta frio…- Hoy no estaba siendo su día.**  
**

* * *

**Que tal la sorpresita del Hokage? XDD este es el episodio de presentación en los próximos capitulos prometo que no será una historia típica...o eso espero**


	2. Buscando Problemas

Buenas a todos! Aquí hay otro capitulo de esta historia que ha tenido más aceptación de la que esperaba! Muchísimas gracias!

**NARUTO** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**NUEVO HOKAGE**  
Buscando Problemas  
_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Contempló los copos de nieve caer en el patio interior de la casa privada. Los meses se habían sucedido sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

- No eres malo Hokage-sama…-la ficha de Shoji voló sobre el tablero- Pero no lo suficiente.- Shikamaru se atrevió a mostrar una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sasuke devolvió la vista al tablero.  
- Me has puesto en Jaque*…- comento sin separar las manos del interior de las mangas de su largo Kimono- Miró el tablero esperando encontrar una escapatoria.- Movió una ficha y volvió a contemplar la nieve.  
- Sólo estás retrasando el final- Shikamaru no pensó mucho tiempo antes de mover su siguienteficha.  
- Es verdad…- los ojos azabaches se posaron sobre el tablero de nuevo. Esta vez se pasó más tiempo mirando el resultado.  
- Odio admitirlo, pero sin duda eres un genio. No sabías jugar a Shoji y has aprendido rápido…- Sasuke no le contestó y movió pieza tras un rato en silencio.  
- No me subestimes llamándome Genio – Reprochó con algo de sequedad, el genio de los Uchiha se llamó Itachi, jamás Sasuke.  
- Ah!? – Shikamaru no pudo expresar su asombro al ver como Sasuke con un simple sacrificio había dejado a su ejército sumido en una precaria derrota. – yare yare… Esto ha sido bastante desconcertante…esa pieza pensaba que me la ofrecías de sacrificio…varias veces, quien iba a pensar que en realidad me ibas a derrotar con esa…- Miró a Sasuke que apenas asomó una sonrisa complacido de su casi victoria, pero no se le veía orgulloso de sí mismo; de alguna manera lo que inquietó al Nara. Tras pensarlo durante un tiempo, creyó que ya era momento de hacer la pregunta. - Si fueras una partida de Shoji, ¿qué pieza serías?- Sasuke cogió las fichas y las colocó en fila para mirarlas detenidamente como si sospechara que la pregunta de Shikamaru llevaba segundas intenciones. Adelantó una de las Fichas – ¿Sacrificio? Eres el Hokage …  
- Ser Hokage es sólo un título, sigo siendo una persona; además si un Hokage es el héroe del pasado, no puede esconderse esperando que alguien lo salve, debe reafirmar el porqué está ahí.  
- No sé porque, creo que esto suena muy ….Naruto…- se rascó el mentón pensativo y adelantó la pieza de letras rojas- Entonces ¿Quién es el rey?-  
- Lo que es preciado para las piezas de sacrificio  
- ….- La respuesta no solo fue rápida, además fue segura, era increíble que alguien como Sasuke lo dijera. – ¡Je! ¿Lo que es preciado? ¿Qué debe ser?  
- ¿Qué más da lo que sea? Lo importante es protegerlo. – dijo sin más a la vez que se ponía en pie. – Espero tus informes…- Miró a Shikamaru por encima del hombro, que desinteresado movió la mano a modo de afirmación; se colocó las sandalias y Sai se posicionó a su lado.

Nunca pensó que moriría de esa forma pero estaba a punto de hacerlo, trato de armonizar su respiración, pero no lo consiguió, su cuerpo se dejó atraer por la gravedad y golpeó con la frente el escritorio de su despacho, el sonido seco resonó por la sala. Estaba solo…

_"Que aburrimiento de día…Debo hacer algo…o la rutina me matara…"_

Al fin al cabo Uchiha Sasuke basaba su vida en perfeccionar técnicas aprender nuevas y aunque no estuviera obsesionado con ello, quería aprender cosas nuevas, había llegado un momento en que ningún papeleo le representaba ya un reto o que se concentrarse por solucionarlo. Encontró la excusa perfecta.

- Karin. Te nece…-  
- ¡OE; dame un respiro Sasuke!- La voz de Suigetsu lo interrumpió, Sin embargo la pelirroja no pudo evitar que el calor golpeara sus mejillas y acariciara la base de su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos al volver a escuchar esas palabras de su moreno favorito.  
- Aun así sigo necesitándola- Sin duda la tenía ya en el bolsillo, una parte de él se alegró no haber perdido su influencia, y por otra decepcionado que hubiera sido tan fácil.  
- ¡B-Baka! ¡Suigetsu, se hablar por mi yo sola! ¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir!- Se colocó repetidamente las gafas en su sitio recriminando al plateado que le contestó mirándola de reojo y haciendo ruido al sorber por una pajita su vaso de agua.- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡No tengo ningún interés en volver a estar a tus ordenes! – Replicó con decisión.  
- Necesito a gente capaz a mi servicio; y no trabajarías directamente conmigo, sino con el encargado de Inteligencia. Karin, sabes que por eso te escogí a ti en el pasado. – pudo sentir que la joven volvió a acelerarse, pero aún permanecía cauta.  
- ¡Ah aaaaaah! ahí va de nuevo…- Musito Suigetsu y en respuesta Karin le dió una bofetada, lo esquivó convirtiéndose en agua.  
- Os necesito a los tres, también necesito a Juugo – aclaró Sasuke.  
- Juugo?- Karin no parecía creer lo que decía  
- Así que el grupo Taka despega de nuevo ¿eh, Sasuke? ¿Qué nuevo destino nos aguarda?- Suigetsu parecía interesado. – Oh…espera un momento, ¿eso significa que te han pateado del puesto de Hokage? Vaya, has durado menos de lo que esperaba…-  
- ¡Suigetsu! ¡Me ha dicho que trabajaría a su servicio bajo el mando de otro! ¿¡Es que no escuchas?!- Karin volvió a estallar arremetiendo contra el plateado.  
- ¿Ah?...¿eso dijo? No lo había escuchado…- Se rascó detrás de la oreja mostrando su desinterés. – ¿Konoha recibirá a Ninjas exiliados como nosotros?  
- …- Sasuke mostró su sonrisa más cínica posible. ¿Lo preguntaba en serio?, él era el Hokage, y más ninja exiliado no podía ser. – Konoha aún está en proceso de reconstrucción así que podréis instalaros donde queráis, si queréis de forma perpetua o el tiempo que queráis, si no os gusta el trato podréis iros.- Le hizo una oferta aunque no muy seguro que la aceptaran. Tiempo atrás obedecerían, sus vínculos como equipo se estrecharon; pero su corrupción hizo que los dejara olvidados en cualquier parte, sin preguntarse, ni una vez, que fué de ellos. Aunque en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja le fueron fiel, los años podían haberles brindado algo de sentido común.

- ¿Cuál es el truco esta vez Sasuke?- Karin se cruzó de brazos  
- Me alojaré aquí esta noche, si queréis seguirme partiré a primera hora. – fue toda la respuesta que le otorgó al plateado y la pelirroja, aunque ninguno de los 2 mostró signos de sorpresa a su respuesta.

Como prometió a primera hora estuvo listo para irse. Karin y Suigetsu le seguían, la pelirroja prefirió guardar las distancias, se mantuvo en silencio y no se quejó cuando el plateado exigía un descanso. En uno de esos descansos Suigetsu sorbió su agua y miró directamente a Sasuke. No parecía un Hokage, para empezar; sus ropas eran sencillas, una simple camisa gris de cuello alto de cremallera y los pantalones negros con sus sandalias ninja. Le recordó a cuando estaba a su servicio en Taka; pero eso pensó que Sasuke había sido pateado de la villa y volvería a sus andanzas; pero pensándolo bien ¿Por qué el Uchiha iba querer volver a las andadas con ellos? Demostró en el pasado no importarle abandonarlos a su suerte. Aún no sabía que había en la mente del Uchiha y aunque a su alrededor se respiraba una calma, más parecida cuando acabo con Orochimaru, a Karin no parecía convencerle y ella sabía bastante de eso.  
- ¿Entonces no te patearon como Hokage?- el silencio era la respuesta más común del Uchiha, en eso no había cambiado; como siempre clavó la mirada en el símbolo Uchiha a su espalda. – entonces ¿cómo es que no tienes escolta?  
- No la necesito…- su respuesta fue tajante como de costumbre  
- Hnn, es difícil de creer en alguien de cargo…entonces ¿la aldea ha perdonado tu faceta de vengador genocida?- Sasuke siempre le daba la espalda, pero pudo intuir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Suigetsu suspiró – Supongo que yo tampoco lo haría…- miró hacia el cielo que empezaba encapotarse.  
- Sea lo que sea…Sasuke, ¿por qué quieres a Juugo?- Karin nunca se sintió a gusto con su compañero.  
- No voy a haceros de niñera, así que necesito que alguien lo haga, no se me ha ocurrido a nadie mejor…- finalmente decidió darles la cara con su mirada negra, se podía detectar algo de oscuridad en su mirada. Karin simplemente apartó la suya y bufó molesta, no hizo ningún escándalo como lo haría en el pasado.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Eso significa que vas a meter a un asesino en potencia en una aldea pacífica como Konoha?- La respuesta de Sasuke fue su mirada, simplemente no iba cambiar de opinión. –Eso no es muy seguro…- Sonrió picajoso, quería sacarle algo a Sasuke, aunque con Karin esa sonrisa de suficiencia siempre tenía resultado, con el moreno nunca le resultó.  
- Cuando le encontremos iremos a Konoha y os daré vuestros cargos-  
- ¡¿Cargos?! ¿ Eso significa trabajo?- bufó por la pajita haciendo burbujas en el agua fastidiado, no quería ponerse a trabajar por una aldea que no le despertaba mayor interés, cuando miró a Karin no pareció importarle.  
- ¿Que ha pasado con Naruto?- Karin nombró al rubio y suigetsu desvió la mirada inmediatamente al moreno, ese nombre junto al de Itachi era el único capaz de afectar a la pared de hielo de su mirada.  
- ¿Quién sabe…?- simple y llanamente se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse exteriormente, pero cerró los ojos, un gesto que ni Suigetsu, ni Karin pasaron por alto. -Lo primero es Juugo- sentenció y emprendió la marcha dando por terminada la conversación.

A Juugo no hizo falta insistirle mucho, Sasuke calmaba sus ansias de matar y aunque había conseguido calmar sus impulsos por propia voluntad, no le vendría mal la ayuda del portador del Sharingan. El Grupo Taka estaba de nuevo reunido y el plateado aún se preguntaba porque los reunía a ellos, Konoha debía estar lleno de ninjas que harían lo que le mandaran.

"Claro que …no creo de buena cara…"

Se alojaron en una posada antes de llegar a Konoha, llegarían en un par de días a la villa. Sasuke simplemente pidió algo para comer y su característico te, apartado de ellos como si trataran de desconocidos, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo comerían y se alojarían en habitaciones separadas. Sasuke siempre había sido el primero irse a dormir cuando era miembro de Taka, siempre que no hubiera que hacer guardia que lo hacía primero; Suigetsu siempre recordaría el mal despertar que tenía.  
Cuando Karin y Juugo se retiraron, Suigetsu se acercó al moreno sentándose justo delante de él. Las mesas de la posada eran tradicionales, eran bajas, con un cojín donde se sentaban los comensales. El té permanecía sin que hubiera dado un sorbo.  
- Ah aaaah, ay que ver, no has cambiado nada Sasuke, nos pides ayuda, pero sin embargo no te relacionas ni un poco con nosotros…- Le miró comprobando que tenía los ojos cerrados; odiaba admitirlo pero Sasuke siempre le hacía hablar de más.- ¿Te sientes culpable?...- Aquella pregunta tuvo la reacción que esperaba, sacó del aparente trance al moreno que lentamente abrió los ojos y paso de mirar la taza a clavarlos en los de Suigetsu. No fue compasión o culpa, más bien un desinterés general.  
- Mañana no te esperare si te quedas dormido…- Le contestó con voz grave.  
- ¡Je! Claro claro…- Suigetsu mostró su hilera de dientes airoso.- Me apetece beber un poco…¿Por qué no te unes?  
- No bebo- fue su respuesta tajante.  
- Lo sé…desde que te conozco jamás te he visto beber, pero lo atribuí a queramos menores de edad…  
- No me interesa-  
- Pero a mi sí…- Suigetsu llamó la camarera alzando una mano y le pidió 2 tazones y un licor.- ¡Ah que bueno esta!- comentó con alegría- ¡deberías probarlo!- Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. –Ne Sasuke…¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –  
- Nada que deba importarte…  
- No seas así, somos tus compañeros. Se perfectamente que cuando no concilias el sueño es porque no sabes qué hacer en el futuro…- de nuevo hubo un silencio algo incomodo pero Suigetsu le pudo mantener la mirada en aquella ocasión.- Así que..¿qué importa el futuro? Estamos aquí y ahora…- le sirvió un poco de su licor- además…no pienso irme y marearte hasta que lo hayas probado…- sonrió triunfal cuando el moreno sujeto el tazón y lo llevó a sus labios.  
- Ya me lo he bebido, ahora déjame en paz…  
- AH? Ni hablar! Aún queda mucha botella y solo no me lo puedo beber!- Volvió a servirle.

Karin se tiró encima de la cama, estaba cansada de tanto caminar, se habría tomado gustosamente un baño pero se quedó dormida pensando en Sasuke. La primera vez que le buscó se sintió halagada, era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque siempre quiso aparentar una fortaleza que nunca tuvo y su inseguridad siempre la pagaba Suigetsu; siempre estuvo celosa de cómo el plateado parecía más cercano y parecía no preocuparle tratar con familiaridad al moreno; sus acercamientos siempre habían recibido un rechazo.

_"Pero si persevero ¡algún día me tendrá en cuenta!"_

El sonido de la puerta le sacó de su sueño, alguien llamaba, se levantó con dificultad pero abrió la puerta y comprobó que era Suigetsu.  
- Karin…creo que…bueno me he pasado un poco…- Rió entre dientes rascándose tras la cabeza, ¿te importaría venir conmigo?  
La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue mayúscula, tanto que se desencajó la mandíbula.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho Suigetsu?!- Le cogió del cuello y le zarandeó con rabia  
- Ya sabía yo que te cabrearías…- bufó con fastidio- eres tan previsible…-  
El gruñido de dolor hizo que se detuvieran los dos en su discusión. Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con un leve balanceo y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Karin no se podía creer que Suigetsu le hubiera emborrachado…¡¿a SASUKE?! ¡Jamás! ¡Era totalmente surrealista! de un momento a otro despertaría para seguir el viaje.  
- ¡Eres un descerebrado! ¿¡Has visto lo que acabas de hacer?! ¿¡Y por qué me llamas a mi?!  
- Pues porque eres un ninja médico…¿no?  
- ¡ESO NO SE PUEDE CURAR!- Sin darse cuentan Karin le dió un manotazo en todo el pecho al Uchiha, que en su lamentable estado, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mantenerse erguido; la caída sobre la cama mullida le arrancó un leve gemido, quedándose boca arriba, jadeó mirando el techo, parpadeó un par de veces...

_"Ha sido…la cosa más erótica que he visto en mi vida…"_

A Karin se le sonrojaron las mejillas ante aquel momento celestial.  
- Karin…Karin…¡KARIN!- Suigetsu la miró de reojo con molestia.- te he llamado para que me ayudes…  
- Y…¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada! El efecto del alcohol está en su torrente sanguíneo, además no tengo ingredientes para contrarrestar los efectos…- Se colocó las gafas tratando de tranquilizarse a medida que hablaba y daba más explicaciones de las necesarias. – ¿Que propones?  
- Ah aaah ¿en qué momento se me ha ocurrido?…pero fue divertido…- Suigetsu escuchó el gruñido desaprobación de Karin, pero no le prestó para nada atención. -De cualquier modo…¿podrías quedarte y vigilarle esta noche? Es su habitación nadie vendrá a molestarte...Bueno…quizás alguna fan que haya por aquí y quiera asaltarlo por la noche…aunque, si estás aquí podrás hacerlo tú primero…¿uh?- Se dió prisa en convertirse en agua para evadir el lanzamiento de la mesita de noche sobre su persona por parte de Karin.  
- ¿¡Cuanto le has hecho beber!?  
- ¿Eh? Tiene muy poco aguante…no íbamos ni por media botella entre los dos y ya estaba así…Lo cierto es que yo puedo sintetizar el alcohol enseguida por mi organismo- sonrió triunfal- y es cierto que sabía que no tenía buena tolerancia al alcohol… Bueno…viendo que estás de acuerdo me iré…- Se despidió de la pelirroja con una sugerente sonrisa.

Karin maldijo al hombre pez, pero los quejidos de Sasuke fueron en aumento tapándose los ojos y apretándose las sienes. Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, la pelirroja reflexionó que era lo que afectaba tanto a Sasuke para que se dejara arrastrar a la bebida tan rápido, sabiendo que no tenía tolerancia. Se alejó de Sasuke y fue al baño llenando una de las jarras de agua y con un paño volvió a donde el Uchiha aún permanecía inmóvil con el brazo sobre los ojos, cubriéndose. Karin le ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado y le quitó la camisa gris que llevaba encima. No negaría que disfrutaba aquella visión…pero ya no tanto como lo hubiera hecho antaño. Empapó el paño y le empezó a hacer suaves friegas en la nuca retirándole parte de su pelo azabache…era áspero, más de lo que parecía, algo revelador…  
- No te he pedido nada…- Se quejó el moreno al verse sobre protegido.  
- Nunca pides nada, pero eso no quita que nos sigas importando…- Contestó con sequedad, toda la que pudo, y se maldijo por seguir preocupándose por quien la hubiera matado sin un parpadeo; aún cuando estaba dominado por la oscuridad…por muy justificadas que estén las acciones de las personas, el dolor permanece. Sasuke lo sabía bien y le dejó seguir haciendo su tarea. La pelirroja empapó los hombros del moreno notando como se relajaba.  
Permanecieron en silencio y Sasuke se relajó tanto que se dejó llevar por el sueño, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante y su frente reposo sobre el hombro de Karin que se tensó sobremanera. Le llamó varias veces pero Sasuke estaba fuera de combate, notaba su respiración cerca de su cuello, era tan pausada y relajada…hubiera matado hacía un par de años por un momento así…

Dejó que el Hokage descansara tumbandolo y le cubrió con la sabana. Seguía con la respiración pausada , su expresión relajada hizo pensar a la pelirroja que aún quedaba de ese pedazo de Sasuke que le enamoró con una sonrisa.  
- Así que todos piensan que abuso de ti cuando estás inconsciente o durmiendo…- Se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesilla que fue a buscar tras lanzarse la a Suigetsu, estaba algo afectada, pero eso no le importaba…Importaba el moreno. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas al porqué Sasuke había bebido, aunque Suigetsu le había dicho que no fue tanto…Sasuke era siempre impecable, ¿por qué arruinar esa faceta por beber con un hombre pez? – Es en quien más confías de nosotros…Seguramente te debe recordar a Naruto…- Alzó la mirada y recordó aquel Chakra tan cálido del rubio..enorme, pero teñida con una oscuridad inmensa…oscuridad que supo controlar….y hasta controló la oscuridad de Sasuke. – ¿Sabes Sasuke? antes de Naruto, yo quise ser quien calmara esa oscuridad dentro de ti…pero al parecer soy la menos indicada para eso, mi inseguridad no te hizo cambiar un ápice…cada vez que me mirabas con esos ojos tan fríos simplemente asentía a todo lo que decías…- sonrió para sí misma. - Que estúpida que era…pensando que mi amor te haría cambiar… - Miró al moreno y se atrevió a apartarle unos cuantos mechones de su perlada frente.  
Aquel rostro tan relajado de Sasuke le atraía demasiado, sintió de nuevo el calor en las mejillas y su cuerpo atraído por la tranquila respiración del Uchiha.  
Se obligó a Recordar la sensación de asfixia que sintió cuando le atravesó con su chidori su pecho, se obligó a recordar cómo no le importó romperle el corazón de las dos únicas formas posibles, y a la vez… Su cuerpo ya se inclinaba sintiendo su respiración del moreno rozando sus labios…  
Se obligó a recordar su mirada cuando se despidió de ella, con una voz gélida y carente de sentimiento, como su mirada… cuando le iba dar el golpe de gracia, no había arrepentimiento. …Su pecho palpitaba con tanta fuerza cuando cerró los ojos casi sintiendo el calor del aliento del moreno que le pareció ensordecedor y sin duda le despertaría.  
Se obligó a recordar como cerró los ojos para no ver como se reía de sus emociones, de todo su esfuerzo, de todas las preocupaciones que tuvo por él, cuando el chidori apareció una vez más en su mano para rematarla…Sus ojos ardían cuando juntó su frente con la del moreno y se concentró en el Chakra de su compañero; aún notaba la frialdad en una parte de su corazón nada que ver con el tiempo pasado…pero aun seguía ahí.  
- Eres un bastardo Sasuke…pero un bastardo que tiene suerte…-

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y los apretó con fuerza con un gruñido después, se llevó las manos a los ojos y frotó con insistencia. Se incorporó lentamente comprobando que a su lado dormía Karin apoyada en la cama. La cabeza le dolía horrores, se preocuparía si hubiera pillado a Karin dentro de la cama, pero estando fuera no valía la pena, vió su camisa colgada en una de las sillas y fue dispuesto a buscarla; una vez se puso la camisa movió a Karin para despertarla…tras unos cuantos mohines, la pelirroja buscó sus gafas y cuando descubrió que era él se levantó de golpe.  
- N…No es lo que parece Sasuke .y yo…- se alteró con el tic característico al recolocarse las gafas insistentemente.  
- ¿No es lo que parece?- alzó una ceja- entonces no has velado por mi esta noche?-  
- Bueno…sí…-  
- Prepárate para irnos…voy a despejarme un poco, aún me duele la cabeza…  
- V…vale…- Notó la mirada de la pelirroja siguiéndole hasta la puerta.  
Uchiha Sasuke dirigió sus pasos un lugar muy concreto, controlando su respiración abrió una de las puertas sin pedir permiso.  
- Despierta- Suigetsu gruño tras que Sasuke lo moviera con una suave patada.  
- Hmm. Ah Sasuke…¿qué tal con Karin? ¿Se te pasó ya la borrachera?  
- Es lo que quiero comprobar…levanta y sal fuera, te estaré esperando…- Sin más dejó la habitación dejando a Suigetsu traspuesto.

Pasó más tiempo del que hubiera querido invertir plantado delante de una puerta de la posada en mitad de un camino secundario, que aunque con poca influencia, tuvo que soportar las interrogantes miradas de algunos de los huéspedes. Ignoró el saludo de buenos días del plateado y con un gesto con la cabeza le hizo saber que le siguiera, Suigetsu protestó por su sequedad pero no era algo que le importara. Lo alejó lo suficiente de la posada y empezó a hablar.  
- ¿Ya estas despejado?  
- ¿Hmm? Sí ¿por qué?- contestó dándole un sorbo a su agua  
- Entonces empecemos…- el Uchiha giró sobre sus talones y encaró al plateado que tenía la cara impresa en un gran interrogante- Quiero comprobar una cosa…  
- ¿Ah? Vas a vengarte por lo de anoche…tsk, de verdad que veces te comportas como un chiquillo…-rió entre dientes y se guardo su botella de agua.- Por mi está bien…- afiló su sonrisa de dientes aún más afilados.- he entrenado duro, veremos que ha sido de ti estos años Sasuke…- Desenvaino a Shamaeda, la antigua espada de Kisame, llevaba años tras ella y se la ganó de Killer Bee, fue duro, pero lo consiguió; estaba excitado en ese momento de poder medirse con alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

_"El Hokage genocida….sí, eso escuche de ti, al matar a tu hermano has conseguido un título de lo más feo, Sasuke…tampoco ha ayudado que le declararas la guerra a Konoha….mah, eso no importa aquí y ahora…"_

Karin recogió sus cosas comprobando que no faltara nada, pensó en la expresión gélida del Uchiha, parecía aún más distante de lo que ya fue el día anterior. Se preguntaba porque se preocupaba por aquel hombre, pero no podía negar que ver esos ojos negros le hacía perder su autocontrol. Su pelo no era el más bonito del mundo, llamativo sí, pero no el más bonito, se lo peino antes de salir para seguir el viaje. Todo era normal, debería alegrarse de que algo parecido a Taka se volviera a formar, pero en su interior guardaba el miedo…

_"No te muevas….Karin…"_

Era doloroso, aún no lo demasiado lejano, le costaba comprender que Konoha le hubiera perdonado. Entonces supo que no le habían perdonado, vivía el día a día con gente que no lo quería ahí…o eso pensaba, solo le apoyaría Naruto, como hizo en los momentos más duros. Inmersa en sus pensamientos sintió un escalofrío desmesurado y su cepillo cayó al suelo y la pelirroja quedó petrificada, aquella sensación tan fría la conocía de sobra. No lo pensó dos veces.  
- ¡Juugo!- Gritó con fuerza abriendo la puerta sin cuidado, corriendo por el pasillo ignorando el desastre que iba dejando a su paso. Su mente viajó a no muy atrás en el pasado.

*.*.*.  
El camino era tranquilo, aunque era un camino secundario no era difícil de seguir tampoco se cruzaron con nadie; Karin permaneció atenta, siempre se había dedicado a la seguridad del grupo y no había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo.  
- Deteneos…siento algo…- Se concentró en su detección de chakras sabía que el resto estaba pendiente de ella. – hay muchos parece una emboscada…unos…veinticinco…  
- ¿veinticinco? Que barbaridad…¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer?- Suigetsu dió un sorbo a su bebida.  
- ¡Se acercan!- Anunció volviendo la mirada donde sabía que iban a aparecer.

Del camino salieron un hombre y una mujer de ropajes gruesos y apariencia ruda. No llevaban ningún distintivo, ni en la frente, ni en ningún lugar; aun así eran Ninjas. Amenazaron a Sasuke que, por supuesto, no pareció en absoluto sorprendido.  
- Bueeeno ha sido muy bonito esto…pero…- Suigetsu se adelantó un par de pasos a Sasuke y empuñó el mango de su nuevo juguete, le encantaba blandirlo.  
- Esto no es asunto tuyo Suigetsu…hazte a un lado, me encargaré de esto personalmente.  
- Tsk…Siempre dándote aires…- el plateado resopló y se cruzó de brazos dejando que el Uchiha plantara cara a sus agresores. Karin sentía lástima por ellos…  
Los oponentes que tenía de frente ejecutaron varios sellos y lanzaron un ataque simultáneo de aire y fuego, Sasuke se limitó a saltar; en su salto se encontró de camino a varios hombres y mujeres con armas en las manos; saltando todos a la vez sobre él, en aquel momento no tendría momento de reacción. Karin apostaba por el Susano'o…pero lejos de usar el mangekyo sharingan, el Uchiha se dedicó a repartir puñetazos y patadas en el aire impulsandose con los cuerpos que iba dejando inconscientes; parecía levitar. Sasuke iba armado con su espada Kusanagi pero en ningún momento se dignó a desenvainar, ni tan siquiera poner la mano encima para intimidar. En uno de los saltos pasó entre medio de dos ninjas y les arrebató sus dos bolsas de Shurikens; metió las manos dentro y sacó varios de ellos haciéndolos volar a sus agresores, con la otra mano tiró otra tanda que lejos de lanzarlos de cualquier forma los shurikens chocaron entre sí clavándose en la ropa de sus agresores y …en un árbol o en el suelo, dejó a sus agresores aún conscientes y algunos ocultos con un shuriken que impedía que se movieran de donde estaban clavados. Cuando el Uchiha tocó el suelo llegó el turno de los dos primeros que osaron amenazarle, no tuvieron tiempo ni de encararlo, cuando de un rápido movimiento los dejó fuera de combate con un golpe seco en la nuca ambos. No uso ni a Kusanagi , ni el Sharingan, mucho menos el Susano'o.  
- Estaba cantado…- Suigetsu le dio un leve puntapié a uno de los agresores inconsciente en el suelo y sorbió su botella de agua dirigiendo la mirada a Sasuke que siguió su camino sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

_"Sasuke continúa en plena forma…"_ pensó Karin, aun le fascinaba verlo luchar, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y armónicos, como una brisa de verano, pero su certeza y precisión era tan dolorosa como un aguijonazo. Todo era como cuando Hebi se formó. Suigetsu, Juugo y ella al servicio de una callado pero respetado Sasuke.

_"No me importaría volver a esos tiempos…solo si yo no…"_

*.*.*.*

- ¡Juugo!- La pelirroja abrió la puerta de golpe viendo a Juugo en su meditación, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y las 3 pequeñas aves que posaban sobre él salieron volando.- ¡Date Prisa! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Sasuke! Sasuke esta….

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Iba realmente en serio. Suigetsu se incorporó jadeantes pero cayó de nuevo de rodillas, alzó la mirada y vió al Uchiha como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos con él tuvo que desenvainar su espada, no como aquellos fracasados Ninjas que quedaron tirados en el borde del camino. No podía permitirse el lujo de parecer tan débil como ellos.

- ¡Suficiente Sasuke!- Clavo a Shamaeda en el suelo y empezó a ejecutar sellos- ¡Suiton! ¡Dragón acuático!-

El dragón brotó del suelo como si fuera un géiser a gran velocidad para perseguir a Sasuke que evadió dándole esquinazo tras un árbol; pero la terrible presión partió el árbol en el lugar de impacto. Cuando el árbol empezó a caer el Uchiha lo esquivo de un salto. En su salto se encontró de cara a Suigetsu que empuñaba a Shamaeda. Ejecuto el chidori para que no partiera a Kusanagui al primer golpe. Shamaeda devoró el chidori como si se tratara de un aperitivo.  
- ¡Bajando!-Suigetsu con su brazo fortalecido empujó a Sasuke contra el suelo.  
El impacto fue duro y las piernas le temblaron; Suigetsu continuaba teniendo una fuerza sobrenatural. El plateado atacó de nuevo con Shamaeda y Sasuke logró evitarlo, ejecutó un nuevo chidori para acertarle en el abdomen, pero suigetsu al mover se Shamaeda lo devoró de nuevo. Sasuke se limitó a chasquear los dientes y Suigetsu acertarle en la boca del estómago haciéndole rodar por el suelo.  
- Ora Ora, dejalo ya Sasuke…No estás en condiciones… aun estas mareado, se te nota…  
- Cállate…-  
- No entiendo el porqué te ha venido la necesidad de entrenar en un lugar como este…Además porque no entrenas con Naruto, es bastante bueno y…  
- ¡Dejad de hablar como si dependiera de él para todo!- El Uchiha restall´0 con rabia y Suigetsu dejó inmediatamente de sorber su vaso de agua para pasar a ponerse pálido, sabía que cuando se ponía así…- ¡Amaterasu!

Suigetsu se cubrió con Shamaeda que enseguida gritó y se sacudió al sentir las llamas negras sobre él. El chillido era estridente. Suigetsu se salvó a costa que Shamaeda quedara gravemente herido. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como una patada volaba hacia su sien acertándole de lleno. Le hizo caer al suelo y soltar su amada espada. Suigetsu quedó aturdido y alzó la mirada mirando al Uchiha que lo miraba desde arriba sin aparente interés. Miró de reojo como Shamaeda aún se retorcía por el Amaterasu y con la ayuda de Kusanagi la apartó de su camino con desprecio.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa sasuke?! Estas mal de la cabeza?  
- Cállate…- ordenó con su frialdad típica. Pero Suigetsu no era de los que callaban.  
- ¿Si tiene problemas no es razón para machacar a los demás!- Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso.

Sasuke empuño la kusanagi en el suelo y del agua que había quedado del dragon acuatico hizo llegar el Chidori hasta Suigetsu quedándose aturdido. Con calma desclavo su katana y se lanzó a por Suigetsu. Su mirada estaba ida sin duda iba a matarle Suigetsu no pudo moverse pero la katana de Sasuke se detuvo.  
- ¡No lo hagas Sasuke!- La voz de Juugo era la que sonó detrás suyo sujetándole, había liberado parte del sello por lo que no pudo moverse ni un milímetro.  
- Suéltame…- Siseó con extrema frialdad  
- Sasuke contrólate somos tus compañeros….- insistió Juugo al tiempo que aparecía Karin y se arrodilló junto a Suigetsu.  
- ¡Suéltame!- rugió ya fuera de sí- ¡UOOOO!- el Uchiha gritó con ira invocando al Susano'o lo que dejó a sus compañeros petrificados, nunca pensaron que podría llegar a usarlo contra ellos.

Juugo seguía sujetándole con fuerza cuando el Susano preparó su primera flecha de llamas negras y apunto a Karin y Suigetsu. Sasuke Jadeó al ver como Karin se abrazaba a Suigetsu protegiéndole, ambos con los ojos cerrados esperando su final. El Susano perdió fuerza hasta deshacerse por completo.  
- Suéltame….Juugo…-La voz sonó más tranquila aunque distante. –Suéltame.- insistió.  
Juugo accedió, el sudor frío caía por la frente del pelinaranja, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de ver, realmente iba a matarlos. Los hombros de Sasuke cayeron sin fuerzas y envainó a la Kusanagi. Permaneció mirando a Karin y Suigetsu que se atrevieron a abrir los ojos cuando la amenaza del Susano'o desapareció. Los miro sin mostrar emociones y giró sobre sus talones alejándose de ellos.  
- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?...- se quejó el plateado.  
- La oscuridad en Sasuke está volviendo a crecer…- Karin le miró marchar en la distancia, la mancha en el corazón del Uchiha era mayor que antes.  
- Tsk ese tipo….¿qué es lo que quiere?- intentó ponerse en pie pero las piernas aún le fallaban.  
- Tenemos que seguirle- Sentenció Juugo, a lo que sus dos compañeros le miraron incrédulos. – Sasuke podría perder de nuevo el control de sí mismo, tenemos que vigilarlo…-  
- Si…tienes razón- Karin le secundó-  
- Hay que joderse….¿estáis todos locos!- Bufó el último miembro  
- ¡Callate Suigetsu! ¡Es por tu culpa!- le dio un capirotazo al plateado – Puede que …- reflexiono un poco - el alcohol esté haciendo que Sasuke exteriorice algo que creía olvidado…  
- Hay que darse prisa…- Juugo se acercó a Suigetsu y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, luego le ofreció su hombro para a apoyarse mientras caminaban…  
Los integrantes de Taka volvieron a seguir a su líder. El resto del camino Sasuke no les dirigió la palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada, tampoco preguntó nunca que cuchicheaban entre ellos, ni porque le seguían.

* * *

NOTAS  
* Aunque Sasuke comenta que está en Jaque, en este juego no es así, pero como en una especie de ajedrez a lo oriental, era la forma más rápida de hacer entender en qué situación estaba Sasuke dentro del juego.

EXTRAS  
· A los seguidores de_ GENJUTSU_! Sed pacientes! estoy trabajando en ello, en 2 capítulos a la vez para que no haya más esperas. Este capítulo de _HOKAGE_ lo tenía desde hacía tiempo, ahora este tambien avanzara más despacio e iré compaginando las 2 historias!  
· Si aun no habeis leido mi Fic "_MALDICIÓN UCHIHA_" os invito que lo hagáis! Gracias a _**AstoriaFiera**_ www. fanfiction u/ 4009934/ este fanfic ahora si que se puede leer a gusto MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! No se como agradecertelo!

Y muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros Review! alimentan mucho mis ganas de continuar! no hay nada como el trabajo valorado! de verdad...Muchas gracias!


End file.
